Confessions
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs plucks up his courage and confesses to Kate his feelings for her. But does one simple incident ruin his future with her? - KIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from NCIS. Just borrowing the team, I shall return them in the morning... Though I may keep Gibbs for a while! ;)

**Plot: **During the episode_'Missing'_

**/ / **

"Listen, boss, I'm telling you, it beats sitting around here doing nothing. If I'm out there, trying to find him…" Tony argued.

"He said 'okay' Tony" Kate said cutting him off mid-sentence.

"No, Kate, I need you here" Gibbs said after Kate offered to go with Tony.

"DiNozzo, you call in every hour. You forget one time, call in late, don't bother coming back" Gibbs shouted as he left the bullpen.

"Be careful Tony, if we are right about Sacco he's got more than a screw loose" Kate said lifting her eyebrows.

"And here I was thinking you don't care" Tony joked.

"It's not about caring. Anything happens to you I'll be stuck here alone working with Gibbs" Kate groaned.

"Hey DiNozzo! You still here?" Gibbs shouted walking to his desk.

"Kate, I want…" but stopped on hearing his phone ringing.

"Yeah Gibbs" he paused for a moment listening to the other person then hung up.

"Abby's got something" He said walking over to the lift. Standing in front of her called out for Kate. She looked over her shoulder towards the lift and quickly hurried after him. Gibbs held the doors open for her; once she was in he pushed the button to Abby's lab.

There was only one more level to go suddenly the lift stopped, catching Kate in surprise she fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs asked holding out a hand.

"Yeah, nothing broken" she moaned getting up.

"Why did you stop the lift?" she questioned seeing the emergency switch turned on.

"I need to talk to you about something very important" he said looking into her eyes.

"Can you hear me?" he asked after Kate didn't reply.

"Yeah, continue" Kate nodded.

"Ok" he said taking a deep breath.

"Over the past couple of months with you working here. I feel…" but was interrupted by Hank, the security guard.

"Anyone in there?" he asked over the intercom.

"Yes Hank" Gibbs said.

"Are you stuck, or talking? Because they are people down here who need the lift" he replied.

"It's on the way" Gibbs replied flicking the lift back on.

Kate and Gibbs entered into Abby's lab.

"What took you so long?" she demanded.

"The lift got stuck" Kate quickly said throwing a glance at Gibbs, who smiled in return.

"Yeah right" Abby chuckled. She looked at Kate and opened her mouth to speak.

"You got something for me? He reminded her.

"Oh right" Abby said turning around to her computer.

"Did you get match for the cigarette?" Gibbs asked walking towards Abby. As he did he brushed up against Kate's thigh, sending shivers down her spine.

"No, however I did find this" Abby beamed as she pulled an image onto the plasma.

"What am I supposed to be looking at Abs? It's just a receipt?" he asked

"Yes, but can you see the finger print on the corner?" she asked enlarging the section of the image.

"Did you run it…"

"Through AFIS" Abby finished for him.

"It should be finished" Abby said and turned back around to her computer beeping.

"What? No matches!" she groaned.

"Run it through all the databases you can think of" Gibbs said

"Kate with me" he yelled walking to the door.

"We still need to talk" Gibbs whispered quietly when Kate reached him at the door.

"Ok" she replied. Gibbs took her by the hand and dragged her to the lift.

"You aren't going to pull the emergency switch again, are you?" she asked

"No, we are going to talk in my car" he said bushing the button.

"What? Your car, why?" Kate shrieked.

"It's the only place that I can think of so we can talk privately." Gibbs answered pushing Kate into the lift.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs opened the car door for Kate. He got in and set beside her.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Over the past few months I've developed feelings which contradicts rule number twelve" Gibbs said looking at Kate.

"Never date a co-worker" Kate recited.

"Yeah" he replied waiting for her reaction. One phrase kept repeating in her head over and over again, _'I'll be stuck here lone, working with Gibbs'_ Kate noticed that Gibbs was subtly moving closer towards her. _'Oh my god. He probably planned for Tony to go away and when Tony volunteered Gibbs thought it would be the perfect moment to tell me how he feels' _Kate thought with her eyebrows creased.

"Say something" he whispered

"I don't know what to say" Kate answered.

"Do you feel the same?" Gibbs asked

"Um…" Kate stuttered

"Would you be willing to give it a go?"

"Hang on" Kate said and fished out her phone.

"What?" she shouted into the phone.

_"Yicks. Have you seen Gibbs? He isn't answering his phone"_ Tony asked

"Yeah, one second" she said covering the phone.

"It's Tony" Kate said handing over her phone. Their hands briefly touched, Kate smiled faintly and quickly withdraw them.

After five minutes of talking on the phone, Gibbs hung up and handed back Kate's phone. Gibbs smiled to himself as he watched Kate put away her phone. _'Even in semi-darkness Kate is beautiful!' _he thought staring at the light dancing on her elegant features.

"Would you like to come over to my house after work?" he asked

"I'm not sure" Kate replied softly.

"Why not?" Gibbs insisted.

"You're Gibbs, my boss. But don't get me wrong, you are cute. Your little half smile, your stunning blue eyes. And even though you don't wear cologne you always smell so exotic!" Kate explained looking at him.

"Wow!" he breathed

"Sorry, was that too much information?" she asked nervously.

"No! After explaining yourself, why not come over? What is the worst thing that could happen?" he asked.

"Alright, I'll be there around seven" Kate sighed giving in. Gibbs quickly scribbled down his address and gave it to Kate.

"Thanks" she mumbled and headed back to her desk.

"DiNozzo! What are you doing here?" Gibbs shouted as he entered into the squad room.

"There wasn't any point in following him. I don't think he is our guy" Tony said.

"Hey Boss, while I've got your attention. I'm leaving early tonight" he informed.

"Really? How early is early?" Gibbs asked glaring at him.

"5:30" he answered. Gibbs laughed

"6" he said.

"5:55" Tony argued

"5:59" Gibbs said

"5:50" Tony asked

"5:58" Gibbs replied

"5:45?" Tony asked again with a hint of plead in his voice

"Okay, just get all your paperwork done." Gibbs ordered.

"Will do Boss!" Tony smiled seeing his small pile of paper. Kate looked up at Gibbs,

"You want to leave early to?" he asked

"No" she replied

"Good. You then have time to get all your paperwork done before you leave" Gibbs said and shuddered when he saw the mile high pile on Kate's desk.

"Gibbs! That's going to take me all night" she shouted

"Then you better get started". Frowning Kate picked up the first file from the top of the pile. Hour and a half later Kate sighed watching Tony whilst happily heading home for the night. Pushing back her chair she got up and caught the lift down to Abby's lab.

"Abby!" Kate yelled over the music.

"Kate" Abby called back and turned down her music.

"What are you doing down here?" Abby asked

"Taking a break from paperwork"

"Are you alright? You look angry and upset" Abby commented stepping closer to her friend.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you" Kate said.

"You can tell me anything!" Abby smiled.

"Alright. When Gibbs said he needed to talk to me, it was to tell me how he feels about me" Kate said taking a deep breath.

"Really? That's wonderful! Isn't it?" Abby asked

"How can you be so cheery about it? He is my boss!" Kate shouted

"Do you share the same feelings?" Abby asked

"No!" she frowned, but Abby looked at her.

"Okay, maybe a little." Kate confessed.

"Ok. So there is foundation for a possible relationship" Abby nodded.

"I should be getting back to work. If I want to be home by midnight" Kate grumbled and left the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate sat down at her desk and look at the never ending pile of paperwork. Sighing she pick up another file and got back to work. Kate looked down at the clock on her computer, _'6:18pm already! Gee the day has flown by!'_ she thought and quickly looked across at Gibbs desk and to her surprise he was still there. Gibbs turned off his light, gathered his things and he stood in front of Kate's desk waiting for her to look up.

"You can go home now, if you like"

"So you act all mean and nasty when other people are around, but when we are alone you seem all nice and sweet?!" Kate shouted. Gibbs stood there silent as a mouse. He turned quickly and walked over to the lift. Kate shook her head, she didn't care she had just shouted at him. She burying herself back in the paperwork trying to get it finished as quickly as possible so she could go home and sleep.

As Kate filed away the last of the paperwork, she sighed looking around the empty and dark bullpen. _'I don't care if I upset him. He shouldn't have told me to stay and finish all my wok and let Tony go early. Favourite much'_ Kate thought and jumped at someone calling her name.

"Abby, you scared me" she said placing her hand on her heart.

"Sorry. What are you doing here so late?" she asked

"I could ask you the same thing. Just finished my paperwork." Kate said.

"Would you like a lift home?" Abby offered.

"That would be great; my car is still at the garage. I can't imagine what is taking so long to get a new radiator" Kate groaned picking up her bag.

"Yeah that can be annoying not having a car, well I am always here to be your personal taxi!" Abby grinned.

"Thanks Abs" Kate yawned.

**x-x-x**

"Thanks again for the lift. Would you like a cup of coffee or something?" Kate asked as they stood outside her apartment door.

"No thank you. I just want to go home." Abby said

"Yeah I know. See you tomorrow" Kate said unlocking her door.

"Bye" Abby said and walked down the hall. Kate entered her flat and collapsed onto the couch.

"So nice to be home" she told herself. Kate looked down at the clock on the coffee table, 7:15pm. _'I have time for a quick sleep before making_ dinner' she thought and was about to close her eyes when her mobile began to ring.

"Hello" she answered.

_"Are you still coming over?"_

"I don't know"

_"Please"_ he begged. _'The only other time he said please was when I first meet him back on Air Force One'_ Kate thought.

"If you want to be with me. You are going to have to throw the rule book out the window. You can't be nasty to me at work then turn around and ask if I still want to come over to your place!" she yelled.

_"I'm really sorry. I truly am. I haven't felt like this in a long time"_ Gibbs muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked frowning.

_"I can't stop thinking about you. Even though I know I shouldn't, I can't. I want to be around you all the time. Even if it means just sitting in the bullpen knowing that you are at your desk by my side"_ Gibbs explained. Kate was shocked and lost for words over how he feels towards her.

_"Kate?"_ he asked after a minute of silence.

"I'm still here" she whispered.

_"Well, are you coming?"_ Gibbs asked

"I'll call a cab and come straight there" Kate said and hung up the phone.

Half an hour alter Kate was standing in front of his door. _'I can't believe I'm about to do this' _she told herself as she knocked on his door. She waited a moment before he opened it. Gibbs stood there in front of her in blue jeans a black t-shirt spelling Marine in big white letters.

"Come in" Gibbs said stepping aside. Kate walked inside; Gibbs quickly shut the door behind her and led the way down the hall.

"Would you like anything to drink? Wine, beer or maybe a spirit?" he asked as they came to the living room next to the kitchen.

"Wine please" Kate said putting her bag down.

"Red or white?" Gibbs asked walking into the kitchen.

"Red" Kate answered sitting down. Moments later Gibbs appeared near her and handed over a wine glass. They sat in an uncomfortable silence drinking their wine.

"Have you had dinner?" Gibbs asked

"No I haven't" she replied

"I can quickly whip something up, if you like" Gibbs offered staring into her hazel eyes.

"That would be nice" Kate smiled. Gibbs put his glass down on the coffee table and walked back to the kitchen.

Kate noticed Gibbs coming back ten minutes later; she put down her glass and received the plate Gibbs offered her. Kate was too tired and hungry to care about manners and began to eat.

"Was it that good?" Gibbs asked as Kate swallowed the last mouthful.

"The best omelette I have ever had!" she smiled and put the plate down on eh coffee table then picked up her glass. Gibbs pushed the hair back that fell around her face.

"Come on, let me show you my boat!" Gibbs said taking her glass into the kitchen. Kate followed with the plate,

"I'll clean them up later" he said waving his hands.

"This way!" he said leading her to the basement. Gibbs turned the light on and Kate stared in awe at the boat sitting in the middle of the room. She walked down the stairs and stood near it.

"You built this from scratch?" she asked

"Yeah. You like her?" Gibbs asked appearing at her side.

"Yes I do. What is her name?" Kate asked tracing her finger along the smooth surface.

"Kelly" Gibbs said softly.

"When you are finished, maybe we could take her out to see" Kate suggested.

"I would like that" Gibbs replied and picked up the sander. Kate walked across to the bench and sat down on the stool.

Gibbs shook her shoulder and Kate opened her eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked sitting up.

"About an hour" he said looking at his watch.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired. I should think about going home" Kate apologised.

"Or you could stay the night here, it is pretty late" Gibbs offered.

"You wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed?" she asked and risked a quick looked at his face.

"Nothing will happen" he said holding out his hand.

"Do you have an old shirt that I could use for pj's?" Kate asked walking into his room.

"Sure" Gibbs replied moving across to his wardrobe and pulled out a light blue shirt. Gibbs left the room and shut the door behind him giving Kate privacy to change. _'What a true gentleman'_ she though smiling to herself as she quickly changed. Kate walked across to the door and opened it.

"All done" she smiled.

"Which side do you normally sleep on?" Gibbs asked

"In the middle" Kate giggled

"Oh" he said looking at her.

"I'll take the left" she replied and got in. She closed her eyes allowing Gibbs to get changed.

"Goodnight" Gibbs said turning off the lights and crawled under the sheets.

**x-x-x**

_Gibbs turned the corner to the crime scene. Seeing the faces of Ducky and Tony his hear t began to race. _'Where is Kate?'_ he asked himself. Gibbs saw dark plastic covering a body surround by a pool of blood. Tony was speaking but Gibbs could only hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. As he slowly approached the body his heart beat quicken, he bent down pulled back the covered and stared in horror. There lay the body of Kate, with a single bullet to the chest. He stumbled back on his hands and feet shaking his head in disbelief. He screamed but no sound escaped from his mouth. _

Gibbs sat up in the bed, breathing heavily and he wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kate sleeping peacefully. Sighing he got up and headed downstairs for a drink. _'Was only a bad dream'_ he told himself, but one that would haunt him forever!

"Gibbs, are you ok?" Kate asked standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream" he said slowly making his way over to her. Kate took a deep breath and said

"I know how to fix that" she said taking his hand and leading him back to the bedroom.

"Kate I don't want to rush you into anything" He said following her up the stairs.

"You're not going to. Just come back to bed and get a good nights sleep" Kate said turning around to face him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm going to be jumping a head in time here. So it is now after they have solved the case. I suck at description, so just imagine the kiss in Doppelganger with Karen Wilkerson against the boat.

**Chapter 3**

Entering the bullpen Kate looked over at Tony who was packing up his things.

"Going home?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, I deserved it!" he grumbled and left.

"So are you going to tell me about your nightmare?" Kate asked walking over to Gibbs.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" he said.

"My place or yours?" Gibbs asked changing the subject.

"Mine, I have a TV" Kate replied.

"I have a boat" Gibbs argued.

"I have a coffee machine" Kate smiled

"but I live close a Starbucks" Gibbs said returning the smile.

"I have a pool" Gibbs

"Our apartment complex has a gym!" Kate said sticking out her tongue.

"I have a double bed" Gibbs pointed out.

"So do I!" Kate yelled.

"Kate, go over to his house. It's very nice!" Abby commented walking into the squad room.

"I have a TV!!" Kate shouted

"She has a point there Gibbs" Abby agreed.

"Whose side are you on?!" Gibbs cried

"Mine! And I'm late for my party. Toodles" Abby said and hurried off to the lift.

"Fine, we'll go to yours. But can we swing by my flat so I can grab some clothes?" Kate asked.

"Didn't you like my shirt last night?" he questioned.

"I did. I just don't want to be stuck in long trouser all the time!" Kate whined.

"Ok, we can pick up some dinner on the way" he said looking at his watch.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs unlocked the door and let Kate in first. She threw down her backpack on the ground and went straight to the couch to sit down. Gibbs emptied the content of the bag out onto the coffee table.

"Your Chow mein" he said handing over a white box.

"Chop sticks or fork?" he asked holding up both.

"Please, I can use chop sticks!" she said snatching them from him.

"That's my girl!" he smiled sitting down next to her.

"So what are we going to do after dinner?" Kate asked taking a piece of pork from Gibbs dinner.

"Um… We could play a board game?" he suggested.

"What do you have?" Kate asked.

"Risk, Trivia Pursuit, Scrabble, Monopoly, Chess, Cluedo" Gibbs said listing some games off the top of his head.

"Or we could play a card game. I got a good pack of cards" Gibbs suggested.

"Do we have to decide now?" Kate asked filling her chopsticks up with noodles.

After they both finished their Chinese. Gibbs cleared the coffee table and sat down next to Kate.

"So what are we going to play?" he asked softly stroking the back of her hand.

"How about scrabble?" Kate said

"Sure, let me just go get it" Gibbs said quickly disappearing out of the room. Gibbs entered the room again a minute later.

"Here we go" he said placing the game down on the table. Gibbs allocated the correct amount of tiles while Kate placed the board in the middle of the table.

"That isn't a word!!" Kate accused as Gibbs picked up a new tile.

"Fine" he grumbled putting down the new tile and picked up his old one. He thought for a moment then saw a good opportunity. He place down a_ 'l'_ in front of _'ove'_.

"Better?" he asked looking at Kate.

Fifteen minutes later Kate glared at Gibbs as he placed down his last piece.

"You cheated, that still isn't a word!" Kate yelled.

"Yes it is! Look up Ziggmum in the dictionary" Gibbs snapped. Kate frowned and threw down the rest of pieces and stormed off.

"Kate!" Gibbs called after her.

"Did you really mean what you said to me this morning?" she asked turning around to face him.

"Of course" he nodded. Kate smiled faintly and walked over.

"I'm sorry I snapped. The case has really tired me out" Kate apologised.

"It's ok" Gibbs said walking over.

"I can't imagine how awful it would have been for them to be stuck in a box for so long" she whispered.

"I know" Gibbs said quietly pulling her close.

"Some cases still surprise me and I've been a Special Agent for a long time" he said softly letting her go.

"Come here" he beckoned. Kate walked forward.

"Want to help me with my boat?" he asked.

"Sure. What do I do?" she asked looking at him.

"Ok, place your hands here" he said putting them on the sander and placed his own over hers.

"Good, now put your weight behind it and go with the grain" He explained. Kate smiled to herself as she felt Gibbs positioning himself behind her. Gibbs moved the sander back and forth,

"Oh so that is how you put your weight behind it" she said. Gibbs smiled and moved closer, pressing his chest against her back.

"Hey Gibbs" Kate asked

"Mmmmm" he mumbled

"I never got tell you how I felt. Because Tony interrupted us" Kate said. Gibbs suddenly stopped and turned her around.

"Go on" he whispered. Kate took a deep breath and spoke,

"You've changed. There is a more caring side showing which wants me to be with you. Plus being around you I can't believe I never realised my feelings for you" Gibbs looked at her with a smile on his lips.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Well it sounds as if you want to be in a relationship with me" he commented

"I do! I like you" she smiled

"Excellent!" he grinned and moved his lips closer to hers. He lightly pressed his lips against her and Kate kissed him back.

- The End -


End file.
